Surtsey 1977 – Trial 1 – Amygdala
Friedrich & John Pharmaceutical Group Medical Research & Development for a Changing World *Welcome *Our History *Our Unique Approach *Phase Studies =Protected: Surtsey 1977 – Trial 1 – Amygdala & Hippocampus= This is a Limbic System Stimulation Experiment. It will activate two main regions of your brain, the Amygdala – motivation and emotional behaviour, followed by the Hippocampus – long term memory. #Play the audio feed just below these bullet points while reading the text below #Stop reading when you get to the question form and be sure to wait for the audio to finish if it hasn’t before you begin the questions #Answer all questions and always follow the instructions Audio Player 00:00 00:00 [[]] __________ Read the following text:- It isn’t the mind that watches the images of your thoughts. Thoughts can be the reflection of individual knowledge, but in many cases, the human experience of being on this planet uses thought and the collection of ‘live experience’ as a way to better safeguard our future spawn. Experiences, memories, and shocks to the system like painful death or a series of survival required moments have gotten turned into instinct over repetition being transmitted through genetic history. In a thunderstorm, you feel safe because you have been told by your ancestors that when it is a storm, the predators no longer hunt. Phobias can be linked all the way back to the later life of a fragmenting Pangea, where our genetic tribal ancestors were killed by the things that we are, in present, irrationally fearful of. From claustrophobia coming from the cave dweller victims of settlement in areas of massive tectonic shifting to the many other phobias caused by our ancestor’s first-hand experiences of jumping bird spiders, venomous snakes and high mountain ranges – the list, as we all know, goes on and on. Your thoughts are generated from within your human machine and then transmitted somewhere beyond spacetime. Beyond the dimensions of physical human experience, to be accessed by whatever is there, sat back watching the show. A group of entities enjoying a cosmic game show? Creatures beyond anything we could ever understand, until now. The body is a complex vessel, created by the universe for it to explore it’s own inner space. What we might call the entire cosmos. Take a moment to observe the image carousel below… We often speculated that there were several observers, one for each life on earth. But we were wrong. In 1977 our chief scientist was sent on a one-man crusade to an island of unparalleled importance to the human race. An island with its own separate ecosystem – that was free from human contamination. There he found a type of Funghi that had never grown on earth before. He approached our organisation and insisted that we immediately begin medical trials to bring this new discovery to the whole of mankind. We tested the mushroom on a series of mice inside controlled environments and were quickly astounded to see the effects. We gave just one mouse a dosage, then it appeared that the mice started to communicate to one another. They shared answers to tests we had set-up for them even before they were ever given a dosage of the mushroom. It seemed that by simply having the mushroom consumed by one species in close proximity of the others it was having an effect on the rest. The moving images below are designed to make you feel focused. Look at them for a moment… These were near impossible chain reactions from a single consumption. The mice all began to complete everything together, they became a single unit of awareness, completing tasks back to back quickly. They would understand obstacles before they were ever presented to the entire group. We were astonished. A communication we weren’t able to understand but had all started at the point of consumption. Could it have been empathy? Body language? How were they all receiving information from one another? Hormones? We were intrigued beyond anything we had seen as scientists before. Their social ability increased, the alphas stopped biting the betas, all fighting stopped, we saw them collect food for one another, take turns on the wheel, it was beyond strange. Selfish animalistic and ego-based behaviour disappeared. Ego it seems is a form of programming that disables us from seeing beyond the shroud of reality – a failsafe that protects us from meeting our makers. Because they don’t want us to realise the game until we were ready. Those mushrooms arrived on Surtsey because nature finally gave us a key into the world beyond the game, and now that humans have it, we are ready to evolve into the next step. All it would take to transfer the effect of the mushroom was to be socially connected. We started with a small group of us together, one person consuming and the others standing by. It seemed that different human consumers required different amounts, there was no rule to it with the mice either. Once the level was met, the group started to act very differently, they would see their own realities differently and actively start to seek out more philosophy, digging deeper into ideas of egoless being. They would report dreams of themselves in different life conditions and in many instances they would report of vivid dreams that seemed to experience: “the boundless bliss of being dead”. It is possible to grow outside beyond of one’s ego – to see the world as a mere container for the drones and egocentrics. As we all move closer toward the first quarter of this century, it is simple to imagine that the next breakthroughs are going to come where humanity starts to scratch the possibility of some divine. Do not start the questions below until the audio ends. Name(required) Email(required) Are you the kind of person who invents a way to solve an idea or do you follow set paths, formula and instruction? If you create your own way explain to us when you have invented a way to solve something. If you don't please tell us why you don't, can't or choose not.(required)Who influenced you the most when you were growing up? *Only pick one. (required) Father Mother Grandfather Grandmother Another Relative A friend of your family A friend outside your family Look at the picture of chairs in appendix 1. Select the chair that most appeals to you.(required) Top left 1st Top left 2nd Top right 2nd Top right 1st Bottom left 1st Bottom left 2nd Bottom right 2nd Bottom right 1st Society and upbringing within it dictates to us what we must consider important above all else, but that doesn't mean that we follow set paths. What do you consider to be the most important thing to you?(required)Was there a form of reality before the big bang? You must have a theory, tell us what it is...(required)If you could give an adolescent one aspect from your personality, for them to have for the rest of their life, what would it be?(required)Tell us about a smell you will never forget...(required) – – Appendix 1. – – The next few days will be odd for you after this first trial. Just relax and go with it. For a full breakdown and to check your results, please make a copy of your answers and refer to our Trial 1 Results Page. Many thanks. Share this: *Twitter *Facebook *Google * Like this: Loading... https://wordpress.com/?ref=footer_custom_svg